pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure
Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure is a game made by Microsoft Studios and Disney/Pixar.The Ten Best Family games It lets players jump into the world of Toy Story, The Incredibles, Cars, Ratatouille, and Up. The game was re-released on October 31, 2017, renamed to Rush: A Disney–Pixar Adventure. The re-released version is available on the Xbox One and Windows 10 and contains a sixth world, based on Finding Dory. Gameplay The player creates an avatar of themselves by using the Kinect sensor to scan themselves and choose options such as glasses, shape of hair and eye color. In each world, the avatar is changed into a different form: a superhero in The Incredibles, a rat in Ratatouille, an explorer in Up, a toy robot in Toy Story, a car in Cars, and a sea turtle in Finding Dory. The player also tries to collect coins and a best time to get points to unlock extras in the levels such as a new buddy, new goals, new special abilities and bonus concept art. Throughout the levels, the player uncovers secret areas that may require special abilities and buddies. In these secret areas, the player finds a Buddy Coin. When all 4 Buddy Coins are collected in a level, the player gets to play as one of the characters in that level. Depending on how many points the player gets in a level, a medal is awarded, either Bronze, Silver, Gold (7000 points or more), or Platinum (8000 points or more). Characters ''The Incredibles'' *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible* *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Mirage *Omnidroid *Frozone *Syndrome's security guards *Syndrome *Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Tony Rydinger *Jack-Jack Parr *Edna Mode *Gilbert Huph *Squeaker *The Underminer ''Ratatouille'' *Remy* *Alfredo Linguini *Emile *Skinner *Health Inspector *Horst *Django *Anton Ego *Celine *Twitch *Auguste Gusteau *Colette Tatou *Git *Remy's Mother *Pigeons *Norwegian Rat *The Rat Colony *Crow *Dog *Cat ''Up'' *Carl Fredricksen *Russell* *Russell's mother *Russell's father *Dug *Kevin *Kevin's Babies *Charles F. Muntz *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Omega *Epsilon *Ellie Fredricksen *Snake *Muntz's Dogs *Macaw *Monkey *Crow *Bee *Fly ''Toy Story'' *Woody *Buzz Lightyear* *Jessie *Mr. Pricklepants *Bonnie Anderson *Mrs. Anderson *Bonnie's Grandma *Al McWhiggin *Aliens *Bullseye (appears when a new goal is unlocked) *Slinky Dog (appears when a new goal is unlocked) *Andy Davis *Scud *Bo Peep *Buster *Hamm (appears when a new goal is unlocked) *Rex (appears when a new goal is unlocked) *Townspeople (when new goal is unlocked) ''Cars'' *Lightning McQueen* *Mater *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Francesco Bernoulli *Sheriff *Red *Professor Z *Stanley *Bessie *Sally Carrera *Tokyo Cranes *Professor Z's Helicopter *Tractors *Frank (appears as a wooden 2D model) *Kabuto's Ninjas (when a new goal is unlocked) *Lemons (when a new goal is unlocked and on wooden boxes) *When the player collects 4 hidden Buddy Coins in a level in the hidden areas and heights, they are able to play as one of the characters in that level. Levels ''The Incredibles'' #Jungle Rumble (with Violet Parr) #Omnidroid Bash (with Dash Parr) #Save Metroville (with Mr. Incredible) ''Ratatouille'' #Rooftop Run (with Celine) #Floodgates (with Emile) #Stop That Chef! (with Remy) ''Up'' #House Chase (with Russell) #Free the Birds (with Dug) #Canyon Expedition (with Carl Fredricksen) ''Toy Story'' #Day Care Dash (with Woody) #Airport Insecurity (with Buzz Lightyear) #Dump Escape (with Jessie) ''Cars'' #Fancy Drivin' (with Tow Mater) #Bomb Squad (with Holley Shiftwell) #Convoy Hunt (with Finn McMissile) Voice cast *Lori Alan - Mrs. Anderson *Ed Asner - Carl Fredricksen *Jordan Nagai - Russell *Jake Steinfeld - Git *Julianne Buescher - Celine *Blake Clark - Slinky Dog *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Elizabeth Daily (credited as EG Daily) *Timothy Dalton - Mr. Pricklepants *Brian Dennehy - Django *Brian George *Emily Hahn - Bonnie Anderson *Jim Hanks - Woody *Dwight Howard *Martin Jarvis - Finn McMissile *Thomas Kretschmann - Professor Z *Larry the Cable Guy - Mater *Philip Lawrence *Mike MacRae - Buzz Lightyear, Anton Ego *Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell *Craig T. Nelson - Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter - Elastigirl *Nolan North - Twitch *Raymond Ochoa - Dash Parr *Patton Oswalt - Remy *Elizabeth Peña - Mirage *Bob Peterson - Dug, Alpha *Jeff Pidgeon - Aliens *Christopher Plummer - Charles F. Muntz *Delroy Lindo - Beta *Jerome Ranft - Gamma *Josh Cooley - Omega *John Ratzenberger - Hamm, The Underminer *Lou Romano - Alfredo Linguini *Frank Welker - Pigeons *Wallace Shawn - Rex, Gilbert Huph *Roger Craig Smith *Peter Sohn - Emile *Anthony Sorano *Sarah Vowell - Violet Parr *Michael Wallis - Sheriff *Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen *Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera *Cara Pifko *Kari Wahlgren *Carlos Alazraqui - Francesco Bernoulli *Elan Grafias *Trenton Rogers - Boy acting as Woody *Cam Clarke (credited as Cam Clark) *Ryan Patrick Donahoe (credited as Miggie Donahoe) *Isabella Murad *Sophie Bergeron (credited as Sophia Bergeron) *JB Blanc *Steve Blum *Jim Cummings *Major Curda *Joy Jillian *Brandon Hendler *Tara Strong *Lucas Lane *Annie Cygan *Will Shadley *Nay Nay Kirby Reception The game received mixed reviews from critics. Metacritic gives it a 68.http://www.metacritic.com/game/xbox-360/kinect-rush-a-disney-pixar-adventure Trivia *The Luxo Ball appears in the Ratatouille portion, as well as appearing as medals and in the middle of the park. *A113 is seen on Mrs. Anderson's car's license plate. *The billboard of Harryhausen's again appears in the Bomb Squad level of Cars. *When the player is a male, their avatar as a car is the same car model as Lewis Hamilton. When the player is female, it is the same car model as Carla Veloso. *Although Charles Muntz was killed in Up, he seems to be alive in the game, though he is only heard on a loudspeaker throughout the levels of Up. Also, the dogs are still fighting against the player when they presumably become good at the end of the film. It could be that he survived the fall in the film, and used some other dogs. *When the player starts the game, the birds from For the Birds can be seen in the beginning cutscene. *This is the second time Owen Wilson returns to voice Lightning McQueen in a video game. Gallery Screenshots Kinect-rush-3.jpg|Wallpaper Cars rush character.jpg Cars tokyo sushi.jpg Inc omnidroid.jpg Pixar park.jpg Ratatouille.jpg Scanned avatar.jpg Scanning.jpg Toy conveyorbelt twocharacters.jpg Up museum.jpg Up plane.jpg Kinect rush screenshot up 2.jpg Kinect rush screenshot cars2.jpg Kinect rush screenshot ratatouille2.jpg Kinect rush screenshot ratatouille3.jpg Kinect rush screenshot incredibles2.jpg Kinect rush screenshot toystory2.jpg Rush ratatouille-1.jpg Rush incredibles.jpg Rush cars.jpg Rush up.jpg Buzz woody-screenshot.jpg 9b77cd3a-b440-4d2a-b1b9-d26f7beb36d8 5.jpg 73ae3713-7799-42ee-b9e2-290de2145cf7 6.jpg 045da73a-73fe-4b86-823a-a719537104c2 5.jpg Pixar park Screenshot.jpg Pix3.jpg Pix1.jpg Pix5.jpg Kinectrush13-1200x750.jpg UP Screenshot 1.jpg UP Screenshot 2.jpg Incredibles Screenshot 3.jpg 005341.jpg Toy Story Screenshot 1.jpg CARS Screenshot 11.jpg KinectRushADisneyPixarAdventure 0010.jpg KS - Kinect Rush Snapshot - Toy Story.jpg KS - Kinect Rush Snapshot - Cars.jpg Kinectrush7.jpg Thumblg.png Thumblg 2.png Screenlg1 Kinect.jpg KS - Kinect Rush Snapshot - Pixar Park.jpg Kinect_Rush.jpg|Cover art Videos Kinect Rush A Disney Pixar Adventure Announce Trailer|Announce Trailer Kinect Rush A Disney Pixar Adventure Scanning Announce Trailer|Scanning Trailer References External links *Official Site Category:The Incredibles Video Games Category:Cars Video Games Category:Toy Story Video Games Category:Up Video Games Category:Ratatouille Video Games Category:Finding Nemo Video Games